Hiding Under The Shadows
by TheRedConverseGirl
Summary: because they will only exchange one thousand-and-one unspoken words with their eyes, and even with this mutual knowledge, they pretend, and they evade. [SasuSaku] [Fluff] [Ficlet]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything related, _unfortunately_.

* * *

He waits for her outside her door. He doesn't need to knock; she knows he's there.

He leans against the opposite wall, knee bent, and a foot pressed against the concrete. His hands are buried in his pockets, and he wonders if this temporary shade will do any good against the burning midday sun.

It's hot. It's stiflingly disgustingly hot. It's the end of summer and it seems Konoha was hit by one last heat wave before the season is over.

He hears the click of a door opening and slamming shut right after — without any grace or covertness.

She bounces down through the steps that take her to the street, the white sundress is flowing around her thighs, and he watches as it billows like a cloud around her endless legs. Her untamed pink hair is for once, just below her shoulders, and he remembers she told him she needs a haircut.

She hums a tune with each step, and he shifts his gaze up, looking for that glint of glee that is certainly on her—

What's that… covering her eyes?!

He must have muttered that out loud, because she laughs and arches a pink eyebrow. She has the nerve to look amused and places a hand on her hip.

"Haven't you seen sunglasses before, Sasuke-kun?"

_Maybe? _He's not sure. _Isn't that a civilian thing? _

"My aunt gave me them; she knows I'm a Kunoichi, but she came to visit and brought me this. She said that every girl needed one anyway. Besides, it protects my eyes from that crazy UV light."

_UV light? Girls needed that for..? _

Giving up, he shrugs and falls in step beside her, hands still deep in his pockets.

* * *

He finds out, very quickly, that the black thing annoys him.

It covers her eyes. It covers probably a third of her face. And he can't see what she's thinking – Yeah, because he can do that. She tells him everything through her eyes — even though she really doesn't know that.

When she notices his frown and pretty pout, she stops to assess her teammate. _What's got him in a twist? _

Not waiting a second longer, Sasuke takes advantage of her distraction to lift a hand and snatch the offending accessory away from her face.

She yelps, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. A hand goes up to retrieve the object but he's taller and he hovers the piece inches away from her dainty fingers. She jumps once and twice – and she's not fooling anyone, because they are both ninja and they know she could jump up to the rooftop without any strain.

He keeps this up for a little longer, and he learns that he enjoys teasing her, if only to see her all flustered and in her upset-not-really-upset mood. In the end, he thinks that at least this damned object gave him that.

When she gives up, he brings the shades to cover his own eyes. It's a vintage model she says, a clear reference to classic 80's movies. Movies that both ninjas didn't really watch — for lack of time, that is.

He swipes his bangs out of the way with expert fingers that find their home in his pockets in a heartbeat after. The pitch black strands fall over his foreheads and eyes — now covered by the sunglasses — in almost slow motion, and she stills.

She stills and forgets how to breath; because who cares if they are in the middle of the street? Who cares if Naruto is waiting on them for lunch? Who cares if he stole her sunglasses?

Her sunglasses? She's definitely gifting it to him now.

"What?" He barks — because he can only take so much fishy-eye-mouth-agape-stares from her.

She blinks, eyes focusing again and travelling quickly up and down. She clears her throat and moves her hands behind her back. Bouncing on her heels, she says without any tinge of hesitance, "You look good."

"Do I now?"

She only nods her head sheepishly.

He smirks then, and it's possible to feel the cockiness pouring in waves from him.

Ever since he came back for good, they have grown closer. From friends to best friends, and now they are in this phase where they cross lines that are past friendship. They have their own banter and internal jokes, and they often flirt — even though sometimes it's more involuntary than intentional — in their own awkward way.

Let's not forget to mention the open stares and the accidental-not-so-accidental touches.

It's not a secret, really. And it goes unsaid that they both know how things are and how they could go terrible wrong in a heartbeat. Still, aware of the possible consequences, they play in dangerous waters, crossing these invisible lines without a second thought.

Shamelessly, he feels as if he was the last cookie of the package, and he asks: "Why?"

"You look cool," she blurts out and then repeats, "…all badass and cool."

"Sakura"

She looks up at him now, searching for endless obsidian pools that are safely covered from her intense gaze. And then she waits for his words, for his next move, for his dismissal, for anything really – because she'll always wait if it is for him.

"I always look cool. You've said this since we were genin."

"You're right, you don't need shades to look cool." _But they sure make me want to eat you up, she thinks._

"Hn."

"But they make you seem mysterious." Sakura says instead.

He agrees again and pushing her luck she adds, "It's _hot_."

"Yeah, it is."

And for a moment, surprise and disbelief surrounds her. She tries very hard to stifle a laugh and it's almost unsuccessful at the task.

"Thankfully it's the last week of summer." He continues.

She burst out in tears then — not negative of any kind. She laughs so hard she cries, and he's not really sure what he did, or what she saw that was so funny.

_Does he really think she's talking about the weather?_

She sobers up and pretends her own silliness was never there. It's a common thing between them; she has her moments which are questionable for the socially inept shinobi, but he never asks, only throws her a "_Tch_" like most times.

She only prays to Kami that he doesn't ask for an explanation this time.

* * *

"Aren't you going to give it back?"

It's almost half past three in the afternoon. They had ramen with Naruto and talked for a long time until the blonde had to go back to his duties. Then the raven-haired nin asked her if she wanted ice-cream. She accepted promptly, not even thinking why he would want to eat something that he despised so much.

He cocks his head her way and arches a brow. And the movement is so Sasuke and it's so intensified with the addition of her sunglasses that she bawls her hands into fists and tries hard to hide how the scene brings uncontrolled shivers up and down her spine.

"I thought you didn't like them." She jerks her head toward the attachment, because she can't really trust her hands to be steady right now.

"I don't." And at the risk of losing the sight of her eyes if he returns the item, he quickly adds with finality, "I'm testing it."

She makes an amused sound and crosses her arms tightly in front of her, the position frames her chest perfectly. The low neckline of her sundress is decent, but the new position of her arms and the punctual sway she adds to her steps threatens lower exposure of—

He quickly averts his gaze and thinks of anything else — of birds, trees, and clouds, of food and ice-cream—

He grunts, scolding himself mentally, as the simple word brings back the image of Sakura eating her ice-cream a mere fifteen minutes ago. The white vanilla cream covering her lips, her tongue darting and swiping at the cold treat with an expertise that turned his train of thoughts in a millisecond.

_Shit._

Shaking his head, he tries to clear his head using a different approach. He recalls his last battle with Naruto, muttering each movement in sequence until he can only see analytical possibilities and _jutsus_.

When he's collected, he extends a hand — as a peace offering – giving her beloved sunglasses back.

She squeals and instantly picks it up. She puts it on, then she pauses, looks at him and moves the accessory up to her forehead and past her hairline. She lets it rest there.

The item holds her hair in place, her bangs that were framing her heart shaped face are no longer in the way. Her face is clean and startlingly bright. He can see everything; her chin, her plump lips, her button nose, and — _and her damn viridian eyes._

While his stilling at her stunning features is momentary and almost imperceptive for the pinkette, it starts a storm behind his dark eyes. And he curses his luck, because his plan failed miserably.

The only time he wanted her eyes covered, because he can't really look her in the eyes without hinting at his frenzied uncontrolled thoughts he had not even two minutes ago, _she won't use the damn thing for its own purpose!_

Sakura resumes their walk back towards her place. She had promised him homemade iced tea, as he was so kind and paid for her ice-cream.

The last Uchiha follows suit, a mere step behind her. He makes a mental note to stop by the sunglass store on the way and muses if it's ok to wear them indoors.

* * *

**A/N: Random fact about what made me write this: **

I purchased my first pair of sunglasses ever and I realized how much I needed them all along. Then I thought how good Sasuke would look with sunglasses lol.

Anyway, posting to save this :)

Is it any good? _We all need a bit o fluff here and there._

_xoxo_


End file.
